The New Guy
by BigRed.69
Summary: What happens when a new villan comes to Smallville? Why is he looking for Oliver Queen? What's going to happen with Lana gone and Lois and Clark getting closer? Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of it's characters.

CHAPTER ONE

Clark was fighting off another meteor freak, this one had super strength. This had practically become a daily activity for him since Lex had found out his secret. They were smashing the building to pieces tossing eachother around through walls and pillars. Clark wasn't really sure what he was going to do about this guy, he didn't believe in killing but he just wouldn't quit and Clark couldn't figure out how to contain him.

Lex found out Clark's secret about a month ago, when BRAINIAC tried to get Lex to kill him with the device that was supposed to control him. Luckily for Clark when Lex left the device exploded and the fortress stopped falling down. Jorel then told Clark that the device had been a decoy, and the real one was still out there somewhere and he had to find it. Great. Another thing to add to his long to do list of how to save the world.

Clark didn't know why it had to be HIS resposibilty to save the world. Like really he didn't choose to be a super powered alien from another galaxy. He just wanted to live a normal life with Lana Lang, the love of his life, but she had left him after he killed BRAINIAC, claiming although she loved him and needed him, the world needed him more. Who was she to decide that? Clark thought to himself, everyone is always forcing me towards this destiny that I don't even want! Shouldn't I get some say in what happens in MY life, I mean everyone else gets free will, but does Clark Kent, NO, he has to save the damn world everyday!

Clark slammed the meteor infected boys head into a pillar with this train of thought, he was getting more and more irritated. And stupid Lex Luthor, he thought, always having to get himself involved, claiming to be trying to save the damn world, little does he know he's the one ruining it. Trying to play God, deciding who gets to live and die, everything would just be so much better if he was dead! Clark smashed the boys head into the pillar again this time going right through the pillar. Why can't he just die? he thought to himself, I could kill him, it'd be SO easy, but then I wouldn't be any better than him.

When Clark looked down at the boy he could see the look of fear in his eyes and he felt a little guilty for taking out his anger on this guy. Even if he was trying to kill him. "Get out of my sight now!" Clark bellowed "If I see you around Smallville or Metropolis again, I'll kill you." he growled the last part, the threat sounding so real he wasn't even sure if he was bluffing.

The boy ran away as fast as he could, Clark watched him leave. After the boy was far out of Clarks sight, he brushed himself off, and decided he better go change, his clothes were pretty torn up from the fight. Walking up to the barn Clark's heart filled with sadness, it was almost impossible to look at this place without thinking about her. He missed Lana immensely and being in the place where they used to live together, a place that he thought held so much love but now all it held was sorrow, it was like his heart was being ripped apart all over again. The pain seemed never ending.

Clark decided he needed a distraction from all the chaos in his life, to maybe focus on some of the other chaos in the world. So he decided to go for Lois' idea and apply for an internship at the Daily Planet. It couldn't hurt to be closer to his friends. He had been avoiding Chloe and Lois lately, not wanting to talk about what had happened, what he had lost. So with his mind made up Clark decided to go put on a nice button up shirt and a nice pair of black slacks instead of his usual primary coloured flanel and jean jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of it's characters.

CHAPTER TWO

Clark had gotten the job at the planet, he had a desk right across from Lois Lane. He enjoyed that in a way, Clark got a sick pleasure out of bugging Lois, he wasn't sure why. So with that in mind there he sat right across from her desk, keeping his face hidden beind a computer screen but whistling Met U's fight song. He was slowly getting louder and louder when Lois had finally had enough.

"Can you please SHUT UP!" Lois practically yelled in annoyance walking around the desk to see who the cause of the disturbance was, "Smallville? What're you doing here?"

"Well Lois, you should know, you're the one who gave me the application." Clark flashed his award winning smile at her.

"Well shouldn't you be down in the mailroom then?" she asked a little confused.

Clark smirked fiddling with the plaque with his name on it, "Actually no Lois, it looks like I'm going to be close to you than you thought I'd be," he said flipping the name tag around and setting in on his desk with a fourish for all to see.

Lois looked confused, people didn't get to just start up here writing stories, she had to go through her dudilligence at the Inquisitor, working in the mail room, fetching coffee, finally she managed to get to writing want ads but she hated that just as much. Now however Lois was a decently respected new reporter who was out of the basement. Finally. "How'd you manage to swing that one Smallville?" she asked, "I never took you for the type to bribe they're way into the bullpen." she teased.

"Oh Lois, be careful, you're jelousy is shining through." Clark teased back flashing her a wide smile and a wink.

Lois rolled her eyes in response, "Whatever Smallville, just try to keep up." she said before making her way back to her desk to continue working on the story about Oliver Queens hostile take over of the Daily Planet.

Two days ago Queen Industries hosted a hostile take over of The Daily Planet, they attempted to completely take over Luthor Corp. Unfortunately that didn't work to well, everything would have been fine but Lionel Luthor miraculously came back from the dead and the investors in Luthor Corp. regained confidence now that Lex was no longer running the show. They managed to get The Daily Planet out of Lex's clutches though, since that was a purchase made all on his own.

Lois was putting the finishing touches on her story when an explosion went off uupstairs somewhere. Putting on her reporter hat Lois went to grab Clark and go find out what was happening but Clark was already on his feet getting ready to go. "C'mon Smallville!" Lois announced grabbing Clarks arm and dragging him with her.

Clark was on his feet getting ready to super speed to where the explosion came from when Lois grabbed his arm and started dragging him along with her. Everyone in The Planet was busseling around, either grabbing their stuff and getting ready to run out of the building or grabbing their pens and pads and hoping to find that story that got them to the top.

When Clark and Lois made in to the fourth floor there was a huge hole in the side on The Planet. When they continued further into the fourth floor they found a man in a black leather suit with a black hood attacking some reporters with a broad sword.

"Where is Oliver Queen!" he was demanding.

Clark was gearing up to get involved when he remembered Lois still had ahold of his arm. "Lois let go!" he exclaimed ripping his arm out of Lois' hand and moving forward.

Clark grabbed the hooded mans arm and turned him around. As soon as the man turned around Clark fell to the ground in horrible pain. The man's broad sword's handle was made of kryptonite.


End file.
